


Of Nightmares

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, TROS FIX-IT!, TRoS Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker Fix it, The Rise of Skywalker spoilers, finnlo rights, lotta fluff, suggestions towards smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Kylo Ren hated regular dreams. In regular dreams, he had no control over the events that happened like in force dreams. In force dreams, there was always Finn. This dream started off bad the moment Kylo realized it wasn't force induced. This dream quickly spiraled out of control and turned into a nightmare
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> !!Important!! If you didn't read the tags this has some The Rise of Skywalker spoilers. I haven't seen the film, but I did see spoilers on tumblr and had to write this to fix what I read so you've been warned. If you haven't seen the film or seen the spoilers, well, read at your own risk.
> 
> Oh and fuck it! It's a fix-it for the whole Age of Resistance Segment-- so enjoy!

His skin was hot, droplets of sweat sliding down his brow, across this distinct nose, and dripping off his chin. He was sleeping but it was far from peaceful, restful, and sweet. He was shaking and muttering in his sleep so much so that it woke his partner next to him. Finn woke up with confusion at first until he heard the tight whimpers and mutters of refusal. He moved quickly to turn on the lights while he calls out his partner’s name. He hasn't witnessed Kylo having a nightmare since Snoke and well that was many years ago.

He rubbed Kylo’s biceps as he called out his name repeatedly hoping for those brown eyes to open soon.

Kylo’s eyes snapped open his breathing hard and heavy. His heart is banging in his chest as he closes his eyes tight to steady his breathing.

“That’s it, just breathe, baby.” Finn said as he kept rubbing Kylo’s arms, “it was just a dream, everything is going to be alright.”

Kylo exhales slowly as he opens his eyes to seeing Finn still hovering over him. He grabbed ahold tight of Finn’s hand and suddenly pulls Finn down onto his chest. Finn yelps in surprises and laughs as he buries his nose near Kylo’s neck. Kylo’s arms wrap around Finn’s waist and he hugs him tightly.

“It was a kriffin’ nightmare,” Kylo mutters. 

Finn presses Kylo’s neck to comfort him, “you wanna talk about it?” 

“It was insane Finn,” Kylo started, “complete Bantha shit if I ever smelt one.”

Finn chuckles, “okay, okay. It must have been really bad.”

A brief pause between them and Finn can feel Kylo’s hand sliding up from his waist to the middle of his back. “The Hosnian system was destroyed by Starkiller like that waste of space Hux wanted. And that’s only the beginning.”

“Kriff--can it get any worse than that?” 

Kylo nods, “like shrinking yourself small enough to live on a pair of Wookie’s balls in the summer… and that Wookie is on Jakku.”

“Anywhere but Jakku” 

Kylo chuckles softly as he starts to rub Finn’s back. “I killed Ha--my father.” 

“What the fuck.” 

  
  


Part of Finn was proud since Kylo was starting to refer Han Solo as his father and not as Han, which is sometimes mispronounced intentionally when he is really fed up with his father. Kylo dreaming about killing his dad though was not great but Finn could tell that he was very upset about it.

“You were there… I stared at you when I pierced him with my lightsaber.”

Finn’s brows crease as he leans up a bit to look a Kylo. “What happened next?”

“We fought--well me and Rey fought, which we did that day but this was different. After she got knocked out, I fought you as it happened but I hurt you… really bad.” Kylo pauses as he holds on Finn tight, “I was scared that I killed you. It all felt too real.”

“Then, Rey wakes up and I fight her again and I lost, as if she could have bested me,” Kylo scoffs. “Her and Chewie take you on the falcon. Snoke lectures me. I tried to kill my mother but I couldn’t do it. I killed Snoke--”

“Which did happened.”

“But I did it with Rey… you weren’t even there.” Kylo was holding Finn tight, not tight enough to be uncomfortable but it kept Finn from lifting up to see Kylo’s face. He could tell that by a twitch of a muscle near his mouth that Kylo was most displeased about that.

“Well, Rey was there when you killed Snoke.”

“She showed up afterward,” Kylo responds. “I offer the place by my side to her.”

“Oh?” Finn responds with his brow-raising and he grins when he hears Kylo clicks his tongue. “Did she accept?”

“Thank the force she didn’t,” Kylo answered. “After that was just different. The Order chased the Resistance to some old hideout. Luke showed up… like a phantom of himself, and I guess overexerted himself and dies. The Resistance manages to flee… Oh and you--”

“What did I do?”

“Doing what you always do--something reckless, foolish, and surely would lead to your death,” Kylo responds immediately. It may have sounded harsh but all Finn heard was Kylo's care for his wellbeing.

“Okay, but what did I really do?”

“You kissed Rose. Well, she kissed you but still… I didn’t like it.”

“Rose as in Rose Tico?” Finn asks.

“The one and only,” Kylo answered. “It just keeps getting worse.”

“That sproach, Palpatine, somehow is back alive, I’m the supreme leader so I’m also dealing with Hux’s shit, mom risks her life for me, Rey dies, I use my force energy to resurrect her, and we kissed!” Kylo fakes hurling. “Not only do we kiss but she calling me Ben, yuck! Oh! To top it all off, I kriffin’ died in the end! Rey takes the Skywalker name--like what the fuck! It all felt too real like I was trapped in some shitty alternate universe! This is why I hate regular dreams.”

“You kissed Rey?” Kylo could hear the mirth in Finn’s voice.

“In a nightmare! It was a nightmare, Finn.” Kylo responds. “I’m sure she would well agree with me that we’d both rather eat Hutt excrements than kiss each other.”

Finn laughs, “Oh, that’s low.”

“It’s nothing but the truth,” Kylo responds as he adjusts his hold on Finn. He tilts Finn’s chin up as he looked down at him. “If it was kissing her or die then I’m dying. The only one I’m kissing is you--”

“Kylo--”

“If I had to choose between you and me, stars know that I’d choose you every single time,” Kylo said as he caressed Finn’s cheek gently. “If I have to give the Skywalker name to anyone it's going to be you--no one else but you.”

Finn smiles as he leaned in to press his lips against Kylo’s own. “Ben or Kylo… Skywalker or Ren… the name doesn’t matter because it doesn’t change this,” Finn said as he placed his hand on Kylo’s chest.

Kylo smirks, “oh, so you’re only with me because of my body.”

Finn rolls his eyes, “Your soul, you ass.”

Kylo smirks and Finn continues. “The name isn’t important… it doesn’t make a person. I could care less of what name you go by.. I just want to be with you.”

Kylo leans up and kisses Finn’s forehead, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Kylo hums as his next target is Finn’s lips. One kiss quickly spread to three before their mouths were inseparable. Kylo had rolled them over to where Finn back was on the mattress and Kylo was sliding in between his legs. When their lips finally parted, they both stared into each other’s desires and wants.

“Oh no,” Finn said. “Everyone is going to be here in less than four hours.” 

“And there are many hotels and I’m sure they can afford to stay in any of them,” Kylo responds before he kissed down Finn’s neck. “I’ve spent enough time with them in that damned nightmare. Now, it’s time for Finn--and only Finn.”

Finn groans as he throws his arm over his eyes. “Apais!”

“Yes, sir?” An artificial voice fills in the room.

Finn removes his arm and stares at Kylo who just grins before clearing his throat. “Inform everyone that there’s been a change of plans,” Kylo pressed his lips near Finn’s navel as he started to tug on Finn’s briefs. “Dinner will be served at 7,” a teasing kiss to Finn’s hardening member over the fabric of his briefs. “If they arrive here before 6:30 they’ll just have to wait outside or go elsewhere,” Kylo said as he kisses down Finn’s inner thigh.  “Finn’s getting his birthday gift much earlier than expected.” 

“Anything else?”

“No, that will be all,” Finn answers as he watches Kylo kissing down his thighs, he loved it. 

“So,” Kylo drawled as his hands rubbed up from the outside of Finn’s thighs to his waist. “What do you wish of me first?” 

Finn hums, “I can think of a number of things… but first,” Finn pulls Kylo in for a deep kiss. 

“I love you,” Finn whispers against Kylo’s lips. His voice is soft as can be as if he was telling Kylo the secrets of the universe. As public as their love was, Finn’s sweet words and soft voice made it sound more intimate than ever. 

“Force knows that I couldn’t love anyone else but you,” Kylo whispers back gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Now, wasn't that better?  
> I hope so. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> With love,  
> SN
> 
> Oh yeah! Sproach = space roaches. I got the idea from Sprats from Outer Worlds.


End file.
